User blog:Michi Loves Muffin/My conversation with Sammy Sweetheart 19 on Degrassi Wiki chat
Sammi sweetheart 19heyy *5:43Michi Loves Muffinhayy *5:44Sammi sweetheart 19whts up *5:44Michi Loves Muffinnm, u? *5:44Sammi sweetheart 19nm bored af *5:44Michi Loves Muffinthen say something *in main *start a conversation *5:45Sammi sweetheart 19where u from *5:45Michi Loves MuffinUS *5:46Sammi sweetheart 19me to but where at in her *here *5:46Michi Loves MuffinFlorida *5:46Sammi sweetheart 19wow *5:46Michi Loves Muffinwhat? *5:46Sammi sweetheart 19florida wht *5:47Michi Loves MuffinI live in Florida *it's a state look at the map *5:47Sammi sweetheart 19i no im not dub *sooo who old is u *5:47Michi Loves Muffin15 *5:47Sammi sweetheart 19how old r u *5:47Michi Loves Muffinlol *5:47Sammi sweetheart 19your 15 *im 16 *5:48Michi Loves Muffinok *cool *5:48Sammi sweetheart 19yupp sooooooooo wht do u want to talk about *5:48Michi Loves Muffinidk *5:49Sammi sweetheart 19think * *5:49Michi Loves Muffinyou pmd me *u come up with something *5:49Sammi sweetheart 19idk *5:49Michi Loves Muffinso *5:50Sammi sweetheart 19ok so u watch degrassi *5:50Michi Loves MuffinWhy'd you tell Cameron you live in Ontario, Canada, but you told me you lived in the US? *Yes i watch Degheyrassi *Hay are you Rynen or hakeem trolling us by any chance? *5:52Sammi sweetheart 19no and idk *5:52Michi Loves MuffinOk' *5:52Sammi sweetheart 19yup *5:52Michi Loves MuffinAnd why'd you tell Aleesha *you'd give her your pic *but you didnt * *5:53Sammi sweetheart 19he said he was a guy and wht is she a losben *5:54Michi Loves MuffinAleesha? *5:54Sammi sweetheart 19i would send them to guyts not to girls like wtf *yeaaa *5:54Michi Loves MuffinDegrassi Fan would love your pic *it might keep him from banning you js *5:55Sammi sweetheart 19lol *5:55Michi Loves Muffinhe wants to ban you right now *because he thinks your a troll *5:55Sammi sweetheart 19im a troll tell him to stfu *5:55Michi Loves Muffin*you're *5:55Sammi sweetheart 19like wtf lol *5:56Michi Loves MuffinHe's admin omg *5:56Sammi sweetheart 19ok and *5:56Michi Loves MuffinHe is like all powerful lord of wiki *5:57Sammi sweetheart 19ok wht he want me to do *5:57Michi Loves MuffinStop pming people randomly asking for pics, where they live, etc *5:57Sammi sweetheart 19is u ok and i dont ask 4 pics *5:58Michi Loves Muffinu asked aleesha for one *5:58Sammi sweetheart 19wtf thats bec she he said they was a guy lol *5:59Michi Loves Muffini have her whole convo *she never said that *5:59Sammi sweetheart 19well thats but idc *6:00Michi Loves MuffinShe said her name was Amber before you asked for a pic *your argument is invalid *go sit in the corner *6:00Sammi sweetheart 19stfu u and wht ever *and she did say and and she said send me a pic and she he said she was 32 i was like wtf *byee *then after that *now u get it dub fuck *lol *6:02Michi Loves MuffinShe was trolling you because she thought you were a pedo *6:02Sammi sweetheart 19um nooooooooooo *6:02Michi Loves Muffinthats not her pic *6:02Sammi sweetheart 19ok *6:02Michi Loves Muffinshes not 32 *6:02Sammi sweetheart 19ok *6:03Michi Loves MuffinShe's not from nyc *6:03Sammi sweetheart 19ok *6:03Michi Loves Muffinher name isnt amber lol *6:03Sammi sweetheart 19ok *lol *wht ever f her lets talk *6:03Michi Loves Muffinand shes definately not male *6:03Sammi sweetheart 19ok *6:03Michi Loves MuffinAnd omg gtfo i love leesha i'll talk about her if i want *6:04Sammi sweetheart 19ok and *6:04Michi Loves Muffingo sit in the corner *6:04Sammi sweetheart 19uuuuuuuu *im not a hoe *6:04Michi Loves Muffinput a dunce hat on your head *and sit in the corner *I NEVER SAID YOU WERE I HOE *6:05Sammi sweetheart 19stfu *6:05Michi Loves MuffinOmg *6:05Sammi sweetheart 19a hoe will go sit i a coner and dance *6:05Michi Loves Muffin*a *6:05Sammi sweetheart 19ok *yup *6:05Michi Loves MuffinWhat evem **even *6:05Sammi sweetheart 19ok *and *6:06Michi Loves Muffinok *ok *ok *is that all you say *6:06Sammi sweetheart 19noooooooooooooo *6:06Michi Loves Muffinok *ok *ok *ok *ok *6:06Sammi sweetheart 19is that all u ds her *6:06Michi Loves MuffinAre you sure you're 16 *you sound about 8 *tbh *6:07Sammi sweetheart 19no nigga im 18 *u dub fuck *6:07Michi Loves Muffinstill sound 8 *Plus *6:07Sammi sweetheart 19stfu *6:07Michi Loves Muffinyou said you were 16 *6:08Sammi sweetheart 19no 18 but if u dont think im 18 make a facebookm and see my pick and then u will feel dub *well im not im 18 and see 4 your self *6:08Michi Loves MuffinLearn to spell first off *maybe then i'll believe you *6:09Sammi sweetheart 19face book *6:09Michi Loves Muffindub? *6:09Sammi sweetheart 19u dub *lol *6:09Michi Loves Muffindub though *what is dub *please explain this to me *6:10Sammi sweetheart 19ok go see im 18 u dub fuck do u even have a facebook or u just on this dub shit *6:10Michi Loves Muffinits obvious you're from facebook *your illiteracy is astounding *i don't have facebook *because of illiterates like you *and drama queens *6:11Sammi sweetheart 19well u should look 4 your self then you might no wht it is *6:11Michi Loves Muffini've been on facebook *i know what it is *6:11Sammi sweetheart 19im not and i dont start dreama u do *6:11Michi Loves Muffini deleted my account because i hated it *6:11Sammi sweetheart 19ok and *6:11Michi Loves Muffini'm just having a discussion *you wanted to talk with me right? *well here you go *6:12Sammi sweetheart 19good 4 u soo *6:13Michi Loves MuffinIs this conversacion over? **conversation *6:13Sammi sweetheart 19idc and if your done im done *6:13Michi Loves Muffini am done *6:13Sammi sweetheart 19ok then me too Category:Blog posts